The subject of this invention is a holder for a surgical reamer which drives the reamer in rotation.
A reamer of this sort is known under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633, 583 and 5,290,315. On these reamers, the cutting edge is formed on a half-disk inserted into a diametric split made in a monolithic head which is noticeably hemispherical. The disk is held in the head by a screw and the head has gashes, like a drill bit, for the formation of shavings. In operation, there is an increased risk of these reamers becoming off centre due to the lack of homogeneity of the osseous matter. In addition, an incision must be relatively large to receive this reamer.
From document EP 0 947 170, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference, a surgical reamer is shown, particularly intended for the processing of the cotyloid cavity when replacing the hip joint with a total prosthesis, in the shape of a revolving hollow body, in particular a hemispherical cap stretching from one side of the rotary axis and whose edge, over half of its circumference, constitutes the cutting edge. The surface of the cap itself may be fitted with teeth as with reamers of the rasp type which are commonly seen in previous practice, as described, for instance, in patents FR 2 281 025, EP 0 704 121 and 0 782 890, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, it is very difficult to form an exact hemisphere using the usual processes, such as stamping. Further, the static profile area is large, thus making the reduction of the holder size a moot issue.
What is needed is a holder for a surgical reamer allowing the centring to be maintained whilst in operation, using simple means. In addition, what is needed is a reamer holder that has a small insertion profile, compared to the swept cutting area of the reamer.